As Days Go By
by lizzy6
Summary: follows the friends through a 5 year period picking up after season 7--mainly RnR but CnM and PnJ too. please r&r! chapter 2 now up!!
1. 2006

This story shows how the friends grow and change over a five year period. This is my first fic so please be kind in the reviews! Thanks!  
  
The setting-  
  
It is May 2006 and it is Rachel's 35th birthday party. The gang is all at Rachel and Ross's apartment for her birthday party. A lot has happened in the last five years. Monica and Chandler are still married. In June of 2002, their first child, Grace (Gracie) Lynn Bing was born, and in December of 2004, their second child, Gabrielle (Gabby) Elizabeth Bing was born. Presently, Monica is now 8 and a half months pregnant with their third child, Gracie is 4 almost 5 and Gabby is 2 and a half. The Bing's still live in the big apartment but are looking for a house in Westchester for when little Danny or Gina comes along. Ross and Rachel married in 2002 after Rachel found out she was pregnant from a one night stand she had with Ross. Once the pregnancy was reveled both realized how much they loved each other and decided to try a real marriage this time. So when Rachel was 4 months pregnant, in October of 2002, they were married. In March of 2003, their daughter, Alexandra (Alex, Lexi) Marie Geller was born. A year and a half later in September of 2004, Ross and Rachel were surprised with the birth of their second daughter, Nicole (Nikki) Ashley Gellar. Presently, Alexandra is 3 and Nicole is 2. The Gellar's still live in Ross's apartment but they too are looking for a place because they have been talking about a future third child. After Ross and Rachel and Monica and Chandler got together, Phoebe and Joey started spending a lot of time together and slowly started to fall in love. Eventually, in April of 2003 they were married. The next year in November of 2004, their son, Joseph (Joey) Francis Tribbiani jr. was born. In February of 2006, Phoebe gave birth to their daughter, Lillian (Lily) Phoebe Tribbiani. Phoebe named her after her birth mom and her other mom. Presently, Joey is 2 and a half and Lily is 3 months. The Tribbiani's live in Joey's apartment but are also looking for a house to raise their family in.  
  
So the ages are as follows: Rachel-35 Ross-37 Monica-35 Chandler-37 Phoebe-38 Joey-37  
  
Grace-4 almost 5 Alexandra-3 Gabrielle- 2 and a half Joey jr.-2 and a half Nicole-2 Lillian- 3 months  
  
The story-  
  
EVERYONE: Happy Birthday Rachel!!!!! (Rachel emerges from her bedroom)  
  
RACHEL: Oh thanks you guys, I'm so surprised. (Smiles sadly as her eyes fall on her husband and friends and children and nieces.etc.)  
  
ROSS: Really??  
  
RACHEL: No. I heard you but thank-you anyway. (Smiling and kissing Ross)  
  
NICOLE: Mommy!!!! (Holding out her chubby little arms to Rachel)  
  
RACHEL: Oh, good morning my sweet baby. (Picking up little Nikki)  
  
NICOLE: Daddy say dat tofay is urd burpday.  
  
RACHEL: Oh he did, well Daddy is right, and today is my BIRTHday.  
  
ALEXANDRA: Yea he also said that your 35 and your getting old so were not supposed to say how old you are or talk about it.  
  
A/N: *keep in mind that Alex-although she is only three is very smart and talks like she's older and I know that can happen because my three yr old cousin talks like he's 40!*  
  
RACHEL: Oh he did, did he, well you can tell daddy that just for that there will be no "celebrating" tonight (glaring at Ross who looks embarrassed)  
  
ALEXANDRA: What do you mean mommy? What celebrating? Are we having another party tonight?  
  
RACHEL: Let's just call it a private party just for me and Daddy.  
  
ALEXANDRA: Oh poo- Mommy, are you old?  
  
RACHEL: Yea honey I guess I am old. (Sighing and sitting down on a chair with Nikki.)  
  
PHOEBE: Oh please Rach, you're not old, you're the youngest out of all of us.  
  
ROSS: And besides, to me you have never looked more beautiful. (Putting on her party hat and kissing the top of her head. Rachel looks up at him and smiles.)  
  
EVERYONE: Awwww.  
  
CHANDLER: You know Ross, could you stop it with the sweet comments, pretty soon my wife is gonna start to expect them.  
  
MONICA: Too late, and you can forget about our private party -Mr. Big, (in an exaggerated sarcastic voice.) Okay, Rachel presents time!!  
  
RACHEL: Ughh- can keep the presents and still be 34?  
  
JOEY: Yep that's right as of today we are all in our late thirties. (Everyone groans)  
  
ROSS: Yea and just think in 5 years we'll all be in our forties. (More groans)  
  
CHANDLER: Hey you know what I was just thinking, remember 5 years ago, Rachel said the same thing on her 30th birthday, remember?  
  
PHOEBE: Oh yea, remember you were freaking out because you didn't have anything and you were worried that you'd never get married and have kids, and now look at you, 2 great kids, a husband, and a wonderful job.  
  
RACHEL: Yea I guess you guys are right. I just keep thinking that what if I never got pregnant with Lexi, what if Ross and I never had that one-night stand? You know? My whole life would be so different. Ross and I would have never gotten together, (takes his hand) I wouldn't have either of the kids, and I wouldn't have the new job.  
  
A/N: *Rachel's new job is chief of sales for the new Ralph Lauren line of baby clothes*  
  
MONICA: Yea I guess everything happens for a reason. Right?  
  
RACHEL: Yup. Just think about how different our lives were 5 years ago.  
  
Okay that's the first part, please tell me what you think-I know it was kind of short but I promise the next one will be longer. 


	2. flashback to 2001

Part 2-  
  
FLASHBACK: 2001  
  
The year is 2001 and Rachel has just told Ross that she is pregnant with his baby, Monica and Chandler are in Tahiti on their honeymoon (it's a couple of days after the wedding) and Phoebe and Joey are normal.  
  
RACHEL: Ross, do you hate me?  
  
ROSS: No, of course not, why would you think that?  
  
RACHEL: Well because now even if you don't want to be in the baby's life, you will still have a child in this world, no matter what.and .and.  
  
ROSS: Rach, stop, (puts his finger to her lips). Don't worry about that, I want to be in this baby's life, you know that, I'll be there through the pregnancy, the birth, the first word, the lost teeth, the bad grades, the boyfriends or girlfriends, everything, no matter what, you know you can always count on me.I'm gonna be a father again!!!  
  
RACHEL: Oh Ross, that's the best thing you ever said. (With tears in their eyes, they hug.)  
  
ROSS: So when do we tell everyone-  
  
RACHEL: Well I kind of already did, I'm sorry, did you not want me too, I just needed my friends to talk to, you know?  
  
ROSS: Yea, hey Rach, don't even worry about it I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that's all. So when should we start planning?  
  
RACHEL: Oh well I don't know, not right now, I mean we have a couple of months yet don't you think?  
  
ROSS: Well yea, I just thought that we would get married before little Emily or Jamie gets here, but if you want to get married after, that's cool too.  
  
RACHEL: Whoa, whoa, wait, were getting married?  
  
ROSS: Yea, I mean you can't do this by yourself  
  
RACHEL: I can't?  
  
ROSS: Well don't you want me to be here and help you and everything?  
  
RACHEL: Well yea but we don't have to get married for that  
  
ROSS: So you don't want to get married?  
  
RACHEL: No, why would you think that I mean were not in love right?  
  
ROSS: Uhh yea rite, of course not, I was just -a just a -kidding! Yea that's it, I was just kidding! I know we cant get married, can you imagine how crazy that would be(laughs nervously)  
  
RACHEL: Right so then we're good?  
  
ROSS: Yeah yeah, were good.  
  
RACHEL: Good, my first sonogram is on Tuesday, at three, do you want to come?  
  
ROSS: Yea of course, I'll be there. ***  
  
JOEY'S PLACE:  
  
PHOEBE: No Joey I'm telling you, this is it.this is what's finally going to get them together and keep them together-t rust me I'm psychic I know these things.  
  
JOEY: Well if you say so miss psycho  
  
PHOEBE: No psychic  
  
JOEY: We'll see.  
  
PHOEBE: (Rolls her eyes)  
  
JOEY: Hey can you believe it, Ross and Rachel, Monica and Chandler, out of the 6 of us there are now 2 couples, and well us-- ever think of hooking up(gives her the eyes)  
  
PHOEBE: What do you mean?  
  
JOEY: How you doin?  
  
PHOEBE: Wow I never thought of it that way (ignoring his question) (Both pause for a second)  
  
JOEY: wanna get some chicken?  
  
PHOEBE: Joey you know I don't eat poor mutilated animals  
  
JOEY: Okay then I can eat them and you can watch  
  
PHOEBE: Okay! (Both grab coats and run out the door)  
  
***  
  
THE PLANE:  
  
MONICA: Chandler can you please stop playing with the damned light-your driving me crazy!  
  
CHANDLER: God sorry Monica-I was just having fun  
  
MONICA: Look your right honey, its just that were in first class and we have to be sophisticated. CHANDLER: Does that mean we can't have our "planeaversary"? (Gives Monica a shocked look)  
  
MONICA: No of course we can,(in that obvious Monica voice) our planeaversary is definitely a sophisticated enough act for first class. I wonder if the bathroom looks different than last time.  
  
CHANDLER: It's a different plane Mon  
  
MONICA: Oh right! (Looks embarrassed)  
  
CHANDLER: So, I'll meet you in there in like 10 minutes then?  
  
MONICA: No! Wait the foods coming!  
  
CHANDLER: (Gives Monica a weird look)  
  
MONICA: I mean that the waitress is going to get suspicious if were not in our seats.  
  
CHANDLER: Mon, I don't care what the waitress thinks, this is my honeymoon and I wanna enjoy myself with my wife-you only get one honeymoon ya know, well in less your Ross, then you can have as many honeymoons as you want. Don't you wanna tell our children what we did on our honeymoon?  
  
MONICA: You would tell our children how their parents did it in the bathroom on our honeymoon?  
  
CHANDLER: No.I meant that we had a good time.  
  
MONICA: Well, speaking of kids, do you want to tell them that they were conceived on their parents honeymoon?  
  
CHANDLER: (smiles, grabs Monica's hand and runs off to the bathroom)  
  
***  
  
A HALF HOUR LATER: Chandler and Monica have just gotten back to their seats after their "planeaversary."  
  
MONICA: Chandler I think we just made a baby  
  
CHANDLER: Really it can happen that fast, that's some pretty powerful sperm I must have.  
  
MONICA: (Laughs) so what do you want it to be? CHANDLER: Well I think it's a little early to be thinking about that-I mean we like just did it, but a boy.  
  
MONICA: Really, I want it to be a girl and I want her to look just like me.  
  
CHANDLER: Wow you really know what's important in life. Mon, the only thing that really matters is that little Chandler jr. or Ivy is healthy.  
  
MONICA: I know Chandler, your right, (Gives him a kiss) but we WILL discuss names later.  
  
CHANDLER: What you don't like Chandler jr. or Ivy.  
  
MONICA: Umm no, another Chandler I couldn't take, and my daughter is not going to be named after a plant.  
  
CHANDLER: Well what names do you like?  
  
MONICA: Well for a girl sequoia-  
  
CHANDLER: Oh so you wouldn't name her after a plant but you would name her after a big tree?  
  
MONICA: Fine, then this is something we should discuss. How bout Katie.  
  
***  
  
Okay that was a little longer please RnR and tell me what you think.. Chapter 3 coming soon! 


End file.
